Befriending His Frenemy
by Pricat
Summary: Doofensmirtz gets turned into a platypus after being hit by his new machine and is lonely until he and Perry strike up a friendship and things are great until Khaka shows up. Can Perry help Doof and learn about friendship?
1. Foiling His Plans As Usual

**Befriending His Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's another Phineas and Ferb fic but not to do with my fic series but let me explain.**

**I was reading fics and then listening to the song That's What You Do For A Friend from the Swan Princess 2 soundtrack and it made me think of both Perry and Doofensmirtz and their friendship as an idea came for this as well as talking to I Love Ferb about how awesome it would be if like in my fic, Doof was a platypus in the show and that helped me.**

**Doof gets hit with a blast from his latest machine and becomes a platypus but is still lonely and Perry feels bad for him and as time goes on, a friendship begins even though Phineas, Ferb and the OWCA have no idea that they're friends especially when Khaka shows up.**

**There's no slash in this but they're just good buddies and I love that in the show and in my fics.**

**I'm still working on Needing Each Other As A Family but this idea popped into my head and I had to try it.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was an normal day at Doofensmirtz Evil Inc as Doofensmirtz was testing an new invention out as it was a Transformatioinator that could turn people into other things and he wanted to have fun with it as he knew that nothing would stop him as he pulled the dial as the ray pulsed as he felt something hit him but it was a certain secret agent as he growled in pain.

"What're you doing here Perry?" Doofensmirtz asked.

Perry didn't answer as the ray hit Doofensmirtz before exploding as he left him knowing that the Tri-State Area was safe once more from danger.

But he hoped Doofensmirtz was okay.

He then left to return to his owners.

* * *

A while later Doofensmirtz pulled himself out of the rubble as he felt different as he hadn't seen that he'd changed physically.

"W-What's going on with me?

I feel so strange." he said as he realised he had webbed feet like Perry's.

Fear gripped him as he went to a mirror and gasped in total shock as he saw he wasn't himself as his body was covered in thick brown fur, paws, a tangerine beak along with a beaver tail as he remembered that his machine could turn people into other things but he was nervous as the process was unfixable but he had to make the best of this situation as he was hoping that he could use this to his upper hand as he then heard footsteps as Vanessa came in but gasped seeing her father.

"What the heck did you do to yourself?" she said shaking with worry.

"I-I can explain honey." Heinz said trying not to scare her.

But Vanessa had ran off to phone her mother.

"Mom, Dad turned himself into a duck billed freak.

This time I'm teeling the truth!" she said.

Doof was sad hearing how his daughter had described his new form as tears were in his eyes as he decided to fall asleep as maybe this was just a crazy dream and hoped that was true.


	2. Feeling Sorry For His Nemesis

**Befriending His Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope you guys like.**

**It's a little quiet on the review front.**

* * *

Perry was relaxing in the backyard as Phineas and Ferb were making another invention as his watch went off knowing that Monogram wanted him to stop Doofensmirtz as he went to his hideout as Monogram appeared on the screen as he wondered what his boss wanted.

"_Agent P it seems that Dr Doofensmirtz is very quiet recently so we need you to go see what he's up to."_ he told him.

Perry understood as he activated the hover car and took off headed for Doofensmirtz Evil Inc but as he got there, he noticed that Doofensmirtz wasn't there but he heard soft sobbing as he gasped seeing a brown furred platypus that had Doofensmirtz's eyes as he was worried seeing this.

"Maybe he got one as a pet." Perry thought out loud.

"P-Perry the Platypus what're you doing here?

To laugh at me or think I'm a freak?" he heard it say.

He gasped as he realised the platypus was Doofensmirtz as he was confused but shocked seeing him cry as he'd never seen his nemesis cry before as he wanted to hug him.

"How did this happen to you?" he asked.

"Remember that machine I made that changes people into other things?

Well after your last little visit, it hit me and I became this.

Now nobody wants me, not even Vanessa.

Just take me to the OWCA, okay?" he answered.

Perry was stunned at this but understood as he then picked him up gently and got into the hover car as they took off to the OWCA but he hoped that somebody could help him there........

* * *

As they arrived at the OWCA, Monogram was stunned learning that the platypus that Perry had brought back was Doofensmirtz as the platypus explained as he and Carl looked worried as they needed to decide what to do with him as they decided to put him in a jail cell as Perry sighed seeing fear in Doofensmirtz's eyes as he knew that his nemesis had trusted him to help and Monogram had placed him in a jail cell as Carl saw sadness in Perry's eyes as he saw Doofensmirtz curled up in a ball hugging his knees as he felt bad.

"I-I'm sorry Doof.

I know you trusted me to help but I let you down." he said entering the cell.

Doofensmirtz looked up as he saw Perry sat beside him.

"I-It's not your fault.

I deserve this anyways for what I've done.

I thought we were friends." he said as Perry was quiet.

He was about to answer when he heard footsteps seeing Monogram there.

"Agent P we can take it from here.

You should go home to your family." he said.

Perry sighed as he left but couldn't stop thinking about Doofensmirtz.........


	3. Helping Doof Eacape

**Befriending His Frenemy**

**A/N**

**More of the story.**

**Thanks to I Love Ferb for her reviews as I like them.**

**Yeah Doof would be cute as a platypus in the show but people wouldn't be happy so at least he can be a cute platypus in fan fiction huh?**

**Perry kind of feels bad about Doof being left in the OWCA jail so he kind of wants to help him.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

Later that night Perry couldn't sleep as he was in his secret hideout as he couldn't get the image of Doofensmirtz in the jail cell out of his mind as tears were welling in his eyes as he remembered what Doofensmirtz had said to him before leaving.

"_I thought we were friends."_ his words rang in his mind.

Tears fell from his eyes as he made up his mind on what to do as he knew he'd get in huge trouble but he'd risk it to keep the friendship he had with Doof alive.

He then activated the hovercar as he headed to the OWCA as he knew that Monogram would be angry but he would understand as he could explain to him as he entered the building.

* * *

Doofensmirtz had fallen asleep after hours of crying as he'd been sad about everything that had happened but seeing Perry not help him hurt him the most because he thought they were friends but he'd fallen asleep at midnight as he knew Monogram was watching him as he felt bad but knew he deserved this as he tossed and turned in sleep.

But then he heard the cell door open but he was deep in sleep, he didn't notice that a certain secret agent was carrying him out of there and had entered his hover car but flew away from there as Monogram was confused but remembered how sad Perry had been about them putting Doofensmirtz in jail and had a feeling that the agent knew that Doof wasn't all that evil as they thought.

"_Please forgive me Doof."_ he thought as they left the OWCA.

* * *

Later the next morning, Doofensmirtz awoke finding himself in a pet bed in Perry's hideout as he wondered what he was doing here as he then remembered what had happened as he saw a tray with a bowl of cereal and milk on it as he was confused and had a feeling that Perry had done this for him and saw there was an note.

"_It must be from Perry."_ he thought as he read it.

He felt bad knowing that Perry was probably in trouble for helping him escape as he felt bad as he hoped that his nemesis was okay but ate as he wondered what would happen to him now since he couldn'r go home and the OWCA would be after him as he pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he drank coffee but saw the hover car return as Perry got out yawning as Doofensmirtz was nervous as he wondered what was wrong as he saw Perry pour some creal into a bowl but was quiet.

"Hey Doof I see you're awake.

I was worried about you." he said tiredly.

The brown furred male was surprised hearing this.

"_Worried about........ me?"_ Doofensmirtz thought as they were quiet.

"What did Monogram say?

Are you in trouble because of me?" Doofensmirtz said.

"No, No I'm not.

In fact he wants you to stay here with me.

I was nervous but once I heard that, I was relieved.

But I'm really tired." he said to him.

Doofensmirtz watched as the teal furred male activated another dog bed and put on an night cap as he climbed in but saw a sad look on Doofensmirtz's face as he pulled the covers over himself as his eyes closed.

The brown furred male then sat in the chair as he watched Perry sleep peacefully as he was sad and thinking about things like the past as he hoped that this could be a chance at a clean slate.


	4. Caring About His Friend

**Befriending His Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Thanks go to I Luf Perry for her reviews along with I Love Ferb.**

* * *

Doofensmirtz smiled as he saw Perry waking up a few hours later as he had been worried about him as he knew that his frenemy's job was at stake as he knew that things had been crazy as the turquise furred platypus smiled seeing that the brown furred male as he had heard him talking to himself as he knew Doofensmirtz had issues but sighed hearing the alarms as Monogram appeared on the screen.

They wondered what he wanted as he saw Doofensmirtz hiding as he knew that he probably wanted him to defeat an nemesis but remembered that because he was no longer a threat, Perry had nobody to fight or thwart.

_"Agent P an new nemesis has entered the Tri-State Area._

_His name is Khaka._

_I know you can defeat him_." he said leaving.

Perry then saw Doofensmirtz come out of hiding but there was worry on his face as the turquise furred platypus understood he was worried about him going off to fight this new foe but he knew he'd be okay as he hugged him.

"Doof I'll be okay.

Khaka is no match for me.

I want you to stay here until I come back, okay?" he said.

Doofensmirtz nodded as he saw him leave but hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Perry smiled as he left Khaka's lair as it was about to explode as he took off into his hover car and left.

He was hurt as he drove off back to his home before his owners worried about him as he entered his lair but Doofensmirtz saw him stagger out of the car as the brown furred male was nervous seeing him fall but caught him as he picked Perry up gently and laid him on the dog bed as Perry moaned a little.

"I-I'm fine Doof.

No need to worry." he protested.

Doofensmirtz shushed him as he began tending to his wounds as he was shaking in fear knowing that he cared about Perry and if anything happemed to him, he wouldn't forgive himself as he began to shiver.

He then saw Perry pass out as he was worried knowing that Perry and him were frenemies but maybe they didn't have to be anymore as he bandaged Perry's arm in a sling as he had put rubbing alcohol on his wounds.

"Wake up please!

I don't want to lose you.

You're the only friend I ever had." he admitted as he had no idea that Perry had heard him.

The turquise furred male felt better as he heard this knowing that Doofensmirtz cared about him a lot.

He hoped that the pain would leave soon.

* * *

Monogram was surprised watching that as he knew that Khaka had beaten Perry up badly and surprised that Doofensmirtz was treating Perry's wounds so adeptly as he had a feeling that they were friends but had hidden it from them and the world as they had been nemesises before and now things were different as Carl was surprised.

"Maybe he does care about Agent P but doesn't want to show it." he suggested.

He liked that as he saw sadness in Doofensmirtz's eyes but also a hint of loneliness as he knew that recent events had made the doctor sad and not himself.

He then saw Doofensmirtz cry as they were in awe.

They hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Perry awoke later knowing he was in pain from fighting Khaka.

He wondered where Doofensmirtz was as he heard sniffling as he found the brown furred male upset with his paws covering his eyes as he knew that he was upset and knew he was worried about him.

"Doofensmirtz you okay?

You look like you were crying.

Why were you sad?" he asked him.

"B-Because I was scared I would lose you." he answered.

Perry was stunned hearing this as he knew that they were friends as he knew that Doofensmirtz was worried about him when he got hurt as he needed to reassure him that he was okay as he made him look at him.

"It's okay Doof.

Yeah I was badly beat up by Khaka but I managed to foil him.

I'm not going to get myself killed because I'm the best agent in the OWCA but also because I know we're friends and we need each other or our world would be grey.

But let's get something to eat, okay?" he reassured him as he picked up a phone.


	5. Rescuing Him Is Worth the Cost

**Befriending His Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who reviewed as it makes me wanna do more.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to I Love Ferb for her review as it was cute and I'm also working on a Shrek one shot based on the Spa Day song.**

* * *

Perry smiled hearing the pizza delivery truck had arrived as they heard the doorbell ring as Perry answered it as he paid for it as he saw that Doofensmirtz was quiet as he was worried about his frenemy as he knew that he was nervous as he saw that the delivery guy looked like Khaka as he then saw him take Perry as he was worried as he didn't know what to do as he had no choice but to try and help him.

He then saw that the hover car was there and hadn't taken off yet as he smiled getting into it and took off as he used it's homing device to find out where Khaka was taking Perry as he couldn't let anything happen to him as he knew the OWCA would be freaked if they knew he was doing this but had no choice as Perry was his frenemy and friends help each other no matter what as he noticed they were leaving the Tri-State Area which worried the male brown furred platypus as he had a feeling that Khaka lived in the Quad-State Area as he hoped Perry would be safe.

But he'd no idea that Khaka was helping The Regurgitator and he'd wanted revenge on both Perry and Doofensmirtz for foiling him last time and Khaka wanted to help him as he hoped that things would go okay.

* * *

Perry's eyes opened as he found himself trapped in a cage as he wondered how he'd gotten there.

But right now he was worried about Doofensmirtz as he knew he'd be worried and try to help him as he saw The Regurgitator there along with Khaka and was irked these guys had done this as he had more important things to worry about as Khaka smiled seeing he was awake.

"Look who's finally awake?

The pest who foiled my plans!" the Regurgitator said as Khaka agreed.

"It's my job to stop you.

But I'll make sure you guys are foiled." Perry retorted.

"How're you going to do that?

We made this cage impossible for you to escape out of knowing how deviously clever you are at escaping from traps.

Just give up!" Khaka said as he left to plan.

Perry then tried to escape but couldn't as he needed to get out and stop them from taking over the world but Doofensmirtz was also on his mind as he knew the brown furred male was nervous and would probably come to help but knew that he didn't have any training in this line of work.

He then sighed curling into a ball thinking of what to do as he couldn't give up like when Candance had messed up the future and Doofensmirtz had taken and he couldn't stop him because the OWCA had sworn an oath not to as he didn't want to give up.

_"I hope Doof's okay_." he thought yawning.

* * *

Doofensmirtz was relieved as the hover car had made it to the Quad State Area and he was searching for Khaa's lair but gasped seeing it was the Regurgitator's old lair remembering what had happened there as he'd almost lost himself and Perry if they hadn't teamed up and stopped him but he knew this time, things were different and he sighed knowing that Perry was in there as he parked the car and entered the run down motel.

He then got into the elevator that led to the Regurgitator's lair as he heard cackling as the doors opened as the brown furred male was nervous as his body shivered.

"Come on Heinz, don't chicken out.

Perry's counting on you." he told himself.

He then saw Perry in a cage as he knew that his friend needed help to escape as he invented a button to release him as the semi aquatic turquise furred mammal was stunned seeing him there.

"What're you doing here?

This is dangerous plus you're not an agent." he said nervous.

"I know but I had to do something.

I couldn't let you go." he said as he saw the Regurgitator there.

"Look it's that disturbed lunatic from Danville but as a platypus.

Time for revenge." he said as Perry was nervous.

He watched as Doofensmirtz attempted to fight him but was getting beaten up as he knew that his friend couldn't take much more of this as he wasn't an agent.

His body shook with rage as he lunged at the Regurgitator beating the snot out of him as Doofensmirtz had passed out as he was badly hurt as he set the lair to self destruct as he picked up Doofensmirtz and left in the hover car as they set off as the lair exploded.

Perry noticed that Doofensmirtz was still asleep as he was worried as he needed to go to the OWCA for help knowing Carl could help him as he wanted to help Doofensmirtz as they were friends and he didn't want to lose him.


	6. Waking Up

**Befriending His Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story as I hope that you guys like.**

**I hope things are okay for Perry as Doof is still recovering.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Carl was stunned examining Doofensmirtz's wounds as the brown furred male platypus lay on a dog bed as Perry had brought him to the OWCA as he remembered how Doofensmirtz had taken on the Regurgitator and had gotten hurt for him as the intern saw sadness in Perry's brown eyes as he understood knowing that the turquise furred male platypus cared about him as he saw him yawn as he was tired.

He'd been up all night as he was worried about Doofensmirtz as he knew that he needed medical attention and at first had been scared to go to the OWCA because he thought Monogram would be angry at him but understood that he wasn't angry at him because he was doing s good job but saw sadness in himself as he saw Doofensmirtz still asleep and not waking up.

"Agent P it'll be okay.

He's in a coma but he'll wake up.

I know you can help him as I can tell you guys care about each other but Monogram was nervous as he knew the Regurgitator would do this and he thought that he and Khaka would team up and try this but don't worry as I know you care about him.

Maybe you should go home Agent P." he told him.

But Perry put his webbed foot down hearing that from the intern.

"No!

I'm not leaving his side!" he protested as Carl was stunned.

He'd never heard him talk like that as he decided to leave him alone.

But Monogram was stunned seeing Perry like this as he then sighed deciding to let him stay far away from work until he felt better and until Doofensmirtz woke up as he knew that this was harsh but had to be done.

* * *

Perry was stroking Doofensmirtz's brown furred head as those three spikes of hair touched his shoulder as a tear came to his mind as he didn't wipe it away as it fell onto his friend's chest as he was unaware that Monogram had entered the room as he saw the agent in his sorrow as he placed his hand gently on Perry's shoulder as he looked up seeing his boss.

"W-What're you doing here?" he asked softly.

Monogram sighed knowing what he was about to say was strange as he knew that things were strange.

"Agent P I want you to cease duties until Doofensmirtz is awake." he told him.

Perry's eyes went wide hearing this as he couldn't believe his boss was telling him as he couldn't leave Doofensmirtz alone until he woke up as Carl understood as he saw sadness in Perry's brown eyes as the turquise furred male left taking a look at his sleeping friend knowing he'd be okay as he left using his jetpack.

He hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Later that night, Perry hadn't moved from his secret hideout as he was waiting for news about Doofensmirtz but nothing yet as he sighed as Kass had been talking to him eariler and had promised that she would alert him if there was any change in Doof's health.

He then felt very tired as his etelids behan to droop but he was trying to fight sleep as he was losing a battle as his eyes closed without him knowing as the night wore on but he didn't hear the messagw that Kass had left........

* * *

Kass was worried as she saw that Doofensmirtz was waking up.

She was listening to Paramore on the computer while surfing the Net and doing something for Carl as she heard the brown furred male moan softly as he was coming to life which made the female platypus happy as she knew Perry would be happy and then he could return to agent stuff as he'd been teaching her self defence and hadn't been happy about her father's choice as she heard Doofensmirtz cough.

"Perry........." he said weakly.

She then came to his side as she knew that while being out cold, he'd no idea that Perry had left and needed him as she understood knowing the strong bond he and Perry had as she placed a paw on his shoulder.

"W-Where am I?

Where's Perry?" Doofensmirtz asked scared.

"Ssh Doofy.

It's okay.

You're at the OWCA.

It's the agency Perry works for and he brought you here because you were badly hurt by those guys who you tried to stop from hurting Perry but he was scared and thought you wouldn't make it as you were out in a coma.

He's....... on vacation.

But now you're awake, he can come back." she explained to him.

"Who're you?" he whispered.

"I'm Kass, Monogram's daughter.

He adopted me a long time ago.

I'm not an agent but I help out." she answered as he yawned.

She smiled knowing Perry would be pleased hearing the news.

She saw he was deep asleep and decided on what to do as she activated the hover car and headed to Perry's home as she knew his owners were asleep and she had to tell Perry the good news.

* * *

Perry was surprised seeing the hover car enter his hideout especially seeing Kass.

He saw the platypus teen smile broadly as he saw she was driving the car as he wondered what she was doing here as she saw red rims around his eyes as she knew he was worried about Doofensmirtz as a smile crossed her face as she knew the news would make him happy.

"You're not going to believe this but Doofy woke up." she said as Perry was stunned.

"H-How do you know?" he asked.

"He woke up while I was listening to music asking where you were.

I told him you were on vacation." she said as he was quiet.

She then felt him hug her as she understood.

He wanted to go see him but didn't know he could because Monogram hadn't said he could return but he remembered that he said once Doof woke up, he could as he decided to wait as Kass understood as she saw him make up his mind and get in.

She knew things would get better for him........


End file.
